This invention relates to an improved bearing retainer structure and more particularly to an improved endshield assembly structure for an electric motor including a novel bearing retainer arrangement and a tool for mounting the same.
It is known in the prior art to support an annular bearing in the hub portion of an endshield of an electric motor, the inner periphery of the bearing having the rotor shaft of the electric motor journaled therein. Various arrangements have been utilized to hold or retain the bearing in position in the hub portion including a more recent and now common arrangement of rolling or coining the inner edge of the hub to lap over an outer bearing face to retain and secure the bearing in position. This arrangement, however, as recognized by the present invention, has required comparatively complex and expensive assembly and machining steps, has placed undesirable stresses on both the endshield and bearing race, has led to the presence of undesirable particulate matter brought about by the rolling or coining operations and has prevented the repair and reuse of the completed assembly.
The present invention, recognizing these aforementioned limitations of past bearing retainer structures, provides a bearing retainer arrangement and an assembling tool therefor which are straightforward and economical in both manufacture and assembly, which serve to efficiently retain the bearing, torsionally, axially and radially, without requiring refined machining operations on the inner wall of the hub portion, and without the presence of undesirable machining particulate matter and undesirable bearing stresses and distortions and which, at the same, allow for rapid and economical assembly and disassembly for reuse of the major portion of the several parts involved in the assembly.
Various other features of the present invention will become obvious to one skilled in the art upon reading the disclosure set forth herein.